


Lucky me, Lucky you

by hotchsexual



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchsexual/pseuds/hotchsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic that has been prompted by a friend of mine who is making a plush doll. Spencer just happens to make one for Henry. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky me, Lucky you

Aaron is sitting at his desk late one night finishing up some paperwork from their most recent case when he hears noises coming from the bullpen. It's after hours and most of the lights are off except for a select few overhead for the custodians. It's an unfamiliar sound and he can't quite figure out who or what it is but his senses are tingling and Aaron's first instinct is to reach for his gun. He gets up from his desk and walks to the door of his office, letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

It was Spencer. But why was he here? Everyone else was gone and Aaron knew well that he was usually one of the first people out of here when they had the chance.   
His curiosity got the better of him and he made his way down to Spencer's desk. He noticed the mess of cotton stuffing and scraps of fabric on the floor around his area and jumped a little when he heard Aaron's voice.

"Reid how come you're still here? It's a Sunday night, I'd like to think the last place you would want to be is here."

"Could say the same for you."

He felt a smile tug at his lips and sat down on the edge of the desk. Spencer looked at Aaron and held up the creation in his hand. It was a mini Einstein. 

"It's Henry's birthday tomorrow and I didn't have enough time to get him a gift so I decided to make one." 

Spencer sat back in his chair and toyed with the plushie doll in his hand.

"It was something my mom and I used to do together when I was a kid and I figured since Henry loved Einstein so much I would make him his very own."

Aaron had a full out smile on his face now and he shifted to place a hand on Spencer's knee. It was a light touch, but it was risky and he knew it. The way he's been feeling lately when he's around Spencer is something he can't put into words. Underneath his stern, clean-cut look his body is making him feel how he felt in high school when he first met and fell in love with Haley. His stomach does twisty-turns and sometimes he feels like he can't think straight but he manages and scoulds himself later for it. 

Aaron's hand has been on Spencer's knee for a couple of moments now and he clears his throat, patting a couple times before pulling his hand back and standing up. "I'm sure he'll love it."

Silence falls between them and Aaron can feel Spencer's eyes on him. His hands are in his pockets, his fingers running over the shape of the of the objects (cell phone, keys, some change) that reside there. Stupid stupid stupid. Why? What made him do something like that?

"Hotch?"

Spencer's idly playing with the button on his cardigan, eyebrows drawn together in what looks like confusion before looking up at his Superior.

"Do you uh, maybe, want to grab a coffee with me sometimemaybetonight? If you're not busy of course. I know you have Jack but I wouldn't keep you too lo-"

"Yes. Tonight, yes."

Spencer huffed out a laugh and sat up, running his hands over his thighs.

"Great, so, I'll just clean up here and meet you at your office in 5?" It was all he could get out before Aaron was right there with hands on either side of his face, soft lips against his own. Spencer felt relief rush his body. He's thankful he wasn't the only one feeling this thing between them because this would have been quite awkward on his part if it hadn't gone the way he hoped. 

Spencer lifted his arms around Aarons neck, fingers running through his hair as they deepened the kiss. Their breathing was becoming heavier and it felt like the room was on fire. Aaron finally broke the kiss, stood there bracing himself on the arms of the chair and smiled.

"So, about that coffee?"

FIN


End file.
